Vavval Brothers
"Vavval Brothers" is a band concert of Community Properties and Spaghetti's Batman Chippers. Is an awards of 2015 and 2016, on the week first. Awards 1st Place at Ethiraj Shristi, 2015 and 2016 (Obvious Bias) *Information: The best price, and the best of G-Unit Remix of Power Rangers SPD with Daddy Yankee, is our last video "Guachineo (remix)" and "Click Clack (remix)" with Chocolate Nestle in our Reggaeton Mixed by 2016 Michael Timothy. Last video in April 21, 2016 the video shoot in Power Rangers thamizh helmets for enjoying us! *Releases: The best information of the mix, Michael Timothy and Surya Kamal, the best mix of "GUachineo (remix)" by Chocolate, and another Vavval Bros members keeping Anirudh Vijay, Chris Jason, Suman Batteur & DJ Unic, all the best boss of Chicken Chef. Almost uploaded in the UK Version dubbing into the tag-ling. The music is a best video of Vavval Brothers using keeping music of a Light Music and Western Music (WCC Festeve 2015), the clip is "Guachineo remix": by Chocolate Nestle uploaded the remixes by DJ Unic Remix starting Vavval Bros, and start the dubbed German in Charguigou dubbed clips. 2nd Place at WCC Festeve 2015, Light Music (Cash Prize) *Information: The clip is a price word, at the WCC Festeve 2015 on Vavval Brothers's band Reshwin Nishith and DJ Unic Remix, starting the shot videos of his mine, and dubbed by charguigou settings and confused diamonds. The best price is working our method shows. *Releases: We know the best information to set the music, is another one for his version big prime of his messenger, keep also as the Messenger dubbings. 3rd Place at WCC Festeve 2015, Western Music (No Cash Prize) *Information: The Western Music is an thriller night of Jackson Michael. Yeah, another one of his music starting by me! Almost craziness, about to shake enjoying us, with all party of the best criminal of his party of the night at the 09:36 PM. Is an glitter, who knows alert of choices. *Releases: The best information of Clip-Clock, who knows the best video of his party clock-er at the 08:30 PM, knows starting the Seven Dwarfs... Date April 21, 2016 (at 10:36 AM) Helmet Safety Awareness *Knows that the red ranger: Becomes at the tap of the Nicolae Timofti is for example. Took are the red ranger SPD helmets who knows Vavval Brothers (Anirudh Vijay) keeping in our bathroom of the last team. The best information, Anirudh Vijay's starting to vocals at microphone on the line. And keeping running the future safety! *Knows that the blue ranger: The tap of the line, Chris Jason is until the best blue ranger helmets in our trash-motorcycle, means "Avada Kedavra" knows a mighty lesson. The best guitar electric rocks in our big future problems. The safety comes running into our spoof with all news starting clock-else. *Knows that the green ranger: The best course, Suman Batteur is best keeping drums with all new helmet safety. Like us, and enjoy for more games! All new music is all about. The safety comes forever running to Samurais-er for the DJ Conds with al lCRIMANL. *Knows that the yellow ranger: The motorcycle is keeping running for Avada Kedavra, is all about Course of Magic. The best video of the SPOOF MATCH KEEPING BEST. The dash was pretty soon-ed for more games. *Knows that the pink ranger: The clock-else is an motorcycle to our speech a course;. Well about a SIXTEEN FOURTY NINETHEEN in our paper cycles, in our helmets does SUPERMAN, Now Watch This Example Covers. The best wonderful keeping boom chococlate, choco and returing back. April 22, 2016 (at 04:43 AM) The sick-else our shoot video is an COURSE OF PERSON, who knows that the corner of washing wanna to sicking you, all problems of the perfumers. Keeping in our chocolate, the news in absorbent porous for Christmas Eve in 2016, December 26, Monday at the 09:25 PM is smoke thumps. July 22, 2016 (at 09:36 PM) Is almost done, with all birthday party for kids, uploading a confetti blaster and retro-fireworks celebrations. Keep Anirudh Vijay on the computer, Chris Jason and Michael Timothy want to sick out. The best ranger is our purpose, the SPD Rangers are coming up! Are losing crazy of my mind, is another glitter party of our singing for kids are dubbed in English (England, UK, U.S.) the new best track of Suman Batteur and Surya Kamal means Power Ranger helmets. The music is our dropped balloons and flipped out, the best things is our Power Ranger themes completed. Music videos *Wear helmets :Power Rangers SPD Title Song Cover - Vavval Brothers (April 23, 2016): keep watching on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cAqU_QWc4E, so go in our wear helmet for using tracks.